Et si ça c'était passé autrement?
by kykky
Summary: Imaginez que Lucius Malfoy soit venu chercher Harry quand il avait 5 ans pour l'élever ?
1. Chapter 1

 nous voila au tout début de Harry Potter . 

- Êtes vous sur que l'on peux se fier sur ces moldu pour élever le jeune Potter Albus ? Demanda Minerva

- Nous n'avons pas le choix ma chère Minerva , dit-il d'un ton presque déçu , les Dursley sont la seule famille qui lui reste...

Dumbledore déposa alors le jeune Harry sur le seuil de la porte et Mirnerva et lui quittèrent l'endroit.

*****

Cinq ans plus tard , Harry vivait toujours chez les abominables Dursley . Tous les matins le pauvres enfants était obliger de faire le déjeuner a cette famille d'ingrats . Car sa tente , son oncle et cousin étaient loin de l'apprécier , si il vivait chez eux c'est que les Dursley avait ete force de le prendre , mais ca le jeune Harry l'ignorais . De plus son cousin , Dudley possédait deux chambres alors que lui etait restrain a le minuscule placard sous l'escalier . Harry n'etait pas battu mais il n'etait apprecier et sa famille adoptive s'amusait cruellement a lui faire ressentir . Mais un beau jour ou Harry était en train de tondre le gazon , un grand monsieur a l'allure impressionnante s'avança dans l'entrer et lui demanda si il était bien le jeune Harry Potter . Ce dernier bien qu'intimider , hocha positivement de la tête. Ensuite le grand monsieur blond continua son chemin dans l'entre jusqu'à la porte et sonna.

Vernon Dursley n'apprécia pas du tout d'être déranger en plein milieu de sa série téléviser . C'est-en grommelant dans sa barbe qu'il se leva et alla répondre .

-Oui? Qu'es que vous...Que puis-je faire pour vous ? se reprit-il , intimider pas l'apparence aristocrate de l'homme blond qui se tenait droit devant lui .

- Je me nomme Lucius Malfoy et je vien au sujet de monsieur Harry Potter .

- Qu'es qu'il a encore fait celui la ?!?

-Mais rien Monsieur , articula Lucius dédaigneusement .

- ALors ?

- Je viens vous proposer de le prendre avec moi.

- Quoi !! vous voulez '' l'adopter'' c'est bien ça ???demanda t-il heureux.

- Exactement , je suis un ancien camarade de classe de ses défunts parent...

- A! vous etes un-

Il ne pu finir sa phrase car il remarqua que le gamin les écoutais avec une grande attention. Il le voulait surtout pas que ce dernier apprenne l'existence de la magie! Mais si ce monsieur proposa de l'amener...Pourquoi si opposer ? Depuis le temps que lui et sa famille cherchent un moment de s'en débarrasser..

- Oui , comme vous alliez le dire , je fais egalement partir de ce monde.

-Alors qu'elle disposition dois-je prendre ? demanda t-il déjà tout exciter .

-C'est très simple, articula t-il comme si Vernon Dursley était débile , vous n'avez a signer ici vous et votre femme ,dit-il en lui montrant une feuille de parchemin, et nous serons partie d'ici 30 minutes ,le temps de faire ses valises , ou plutôt son sac ...

C'est avec une vitesse étonnante pour quelqu'un se da taille que Vernon alla chercher sa femme , Pétunia afin de lui faire signer les dit-papiers . Deux minutes plu tard maximum tout était remplir et Lucius approcha doucement Harry .

- Tu va venir avec moi , te verra , te serra beaucoup mieu qu'ici .

Harry se dit que de toute façons presque rien ne pouvait être pire que de vivre avec les Dursley . Alors c'est plutôt avec une joie étrange qu'il se dirigea dans son placard afin de mettre le peu de linge qu'il possédait dans un sac a dos et il était prêt a partir .

- Je suis pret Monsieur!

- Tu peux m'appeler Lucius pour le moment , tu improvisera selon toi plu-tard .

Lucius prit alors Harry part la main et disparut dans un *pouff* sonor. Lorsque Harry rouvrir les yeux le décors avec totalement changer . a présent il se trouvait dans un énorme manoir . Celui ci était si grand que Harry eu peur de se perdre définitivement dedans . Lucius lui dit que sa chambre était la 3ième a gauche au première étage.

- Non mais conbien a t-il detage ici ? pensa Harry

Il commença la recherche de sa chambre . Finalement il la trouva sans grande difficulté . il ouvrit la porte et fut figer sur place , sa *chambre* faisait au moins toute la superficie de la maison des Dursley en entier! Il continua sa découverte et découvra un deuxième porte , il louvrit et decouvrit une salle de bain , il avait sa salle de bain personelle!!! Sa chambre etait chiquement meubler , son lit etait 2place et a baldaquin , tout les draps etait de soir verte et argent . Il avait une armoire pour ranger son linge mais lorsque qu'il le fit et vit bien qu'elle était 50 fois trop grand pour le maigre stock de vêtement qu'il possédait. Harry fini par bien s'installer et décida de partir a la recherche de Lucius. Il fini par le trouver au rez du chausser pas très loin de l'endroit d'où il était partie .

-J'ai trouver ma chambre , elle est magnifique! merci ! dit-il avec un grand sourire .

- Mais c'est tout a fait normal mon cher Harry , maintenant viens que je te présente correctement a ton nouveau frere et a ma femme .

Harry commenca a stresser , il n'avait pas prevu ca !

- Harry, voici Drago , mon fils et voici ma femme Narcissia . Dit-il en les pointant tour a tour .


	2. Chapter 2

Harry regarda tour a tour les deux personnes qui se tenait devant lui . Dabors Narcissia , elle etait magnifique! grande et avait une peau d'ivoire sans default . Sa longue chevelure etait d'un brun claire presque blond , et si brillante! Ensuite il transfera son examen sur le jeune Drago . Il avait un visage sans defaut , plus mignon gamin que lui etait presque impossible d'apres Harry . Ses cheveux etait si blond qu'il passaissait blanc , ses yeux gris acier le fixais avec un etrange lueur d'amusement .

-Alors c'est toi Harry Potter ?? demanda Drago .

-Eu...oui .

- Pere ? Puis-je lui faire visiter le manoir ?

-Bien sur Drago , c'est meme une excellente idee . Aller , amuser vous bien les enfants .

Le jeune Malfoy pris le petit brun par la main et l'amena faire un tour . Tout d'abord il lui montra les pieces situer a l'etage et ensuite celle au rez de chausser . ENsuite il sortie et lui montra la piscine et le mangifique endroit qui servait de jardin au Malfoy . Finalement Drago l'amena dans sa piece favorite , la salle de jeux . Harry et Malfoy jouerent ensemble toute lapres-midi . Sans sens rendre compte les deux enfants creerent des liens qui se renforcerent au long des annnes .

*******

L'ete de leur onze ans , les deux garcons , rendu inseparable , recurent leur lettres de poudlard . Quelle joie !!! Ils allait enfin a l'ecole de magie ! Tout ce qu'il esperait cetais d'etre dans la meme maison . C'est avec une anthousiasme debordante que les enfants allerent acheter leur nessecaire pour lecole sur le chemin de traverse . Lucius avait tout l'aire d'un parent sombre et srtique mais en fait cetais un vrai papa gateau . Harry benissait presque tous les jours d'avoir ete envoyer vivre chez les Malfoy qu'il considerait comme sa famille .

Le jour du grand debat , Lucius amena les garcons a la celebre gare 9 3/4 et demanda a Harry d'aller dans le train , il devrait parler a Drago . Harry accpeter , bien que soucieux...Lucius avait t-il decouvert que lui et Drago avait mis du jus de raisin dans son encrier par erreure...En fait , il visait leur oncle , Severus Snape . Bref il se depecha daller reserve un compartiment pour lui et son ami lorsqu'il reussit a se perde dans le train . Il fini par trouver un wagon libre et s'y installa esperent que Drago le trouvera vite . Quelques petite minute plutars , le train demarra et Harry n'avait tojours pas vu la petit frimoussa adorable de son Drago . Par contre un petit roux vint frapper a son compratiment .

- Je peux venir avec toi ? Il n'y a plus de place nul part...

-Bien sur ! Jattend mon ami mais entre!

-Au fait , je m'apelle ronald Weasley ! Mais apeller moi Ron par pitier..

-D'acord ! rigola Harry , moi c'est Harry Potter

-Ha..H..Harry...Potter ? LE Harry Potter ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ? mais tu es celebre vieux!

Le pauvre Ron nut pas plus le temps que Drago arriva a ce moment l'a .

-Ah Harry ! tu es l'a ! Je t'es chercher partout ! ... Non mais ques qu'uin wesley fait ici ?!?

-Drago! voici ron! prensenta Harry l'aire tout joyeux .

- Mais je sais qui il est ! c'est juste un-

Harry decida de la couper net , il appreciait deja Ron et ne voulait pas que Drago s'en prenne a lui .

-Arrete Drago ! il est sympa !

Les conversations prirent quelque temps a repartir , cependant Drago decida de ne pas y prendre part , il avait decider de bouder ,Harry defandait un pauvre! Et non lui , son meilleur ami !

Plutard dans l'apres-midi , le train arriva a Poudlard . Comme a tout les anner ce fut Hagrid qui acueillit les premieres annee . Harry prit ses bagages , Dit bye a Ron et alla rejoindre drago dans un des bateaux .Arriver a l'ecole , ils durent attendre devant tout le reste de l'ecole avant d'etendre son nom et de ce faire placer dans sa maison definitif .

- Drago Malfoy ! apella Mcgonnall

Elle deposa le choipeaux sur la tete du petit blond . Sans prendre de temps ce dernier cria :

- SERPENTARD !

ensuite vien le tour de Ron , le choixpeau se mit a dire :

- Encore un Weasley , je sais ou je vias tenvoiller...GRIFFONDOR !

Finalement ,vien le tour de Harry . Que faire ? Son presque frer etait a serpentard et son nouvel ami a griffondor ...


End file.
